What killed the cat? What brought it back?
by Yuulle
Summary: "Yo. I came to buy anti-hollow stuff. Any recommendation?" I asked. Wait, oops. That's not what I'm suppose to ask. "Uh,, I mean, any cheap food?" I asked. My name? Inoue Orihime. And what, ladies and gentle, you may ask, does this mean? I AM IN THE WORLD OF FUCKING BLEACH. I AM INOUE ORIHIME. I AM THE FANSERVICE WEAKLING. HOLY CRAP
1. Chapter 1 - This is how I died

Disclamer: I do not own the bleach

_**Chapter 1**_

I held my gun up, scanning the area. I hated my position right now. Busting a house that has a paranoid psychopath is one thing, but doing it alone is the thing that lists in 'Not-to-do" in any cop related textbook. I scanned right to left, checking every door, using reflective objects to check different angles.

But unfortunately, no matter how skilled and careful you are, there is one angle that you can't possibly see without a partner. The one behind you. I reached for the door knob and felt a cold metal brushed against my neck. When I didn't move, he shot the door knob, blasting into pieces. I resisted the urge to flinch when the splinters broke my skin.

"Hands on your head, and slide your gun across the other end of the floor" A voice said. I groaned inwardly and slid my gun across the floor. _How does bad guys have a talent of popping out in their hiding places?_

"Good, now is there any backup coming girlie?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! So, how was my day? Well, my day was find until someone started to point their gun at me" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at this stupidity. I bulletproof vest clearly states FBI, which generally means that they move in a team.

"I'll count five" He said. I smiled in triumpt as I heard a faint annoyance cross his voice. If I die, damn right I'll make it memorable. As if he felt my feelings, he pressed the cold mental with mroe pressure. I took a swallow breath in. Backup should be here by now.

"Five" He counted. My face turned into a grimace, annoyed. My first instinct was to duck and sweep his foot, and restrain him. But with no information on him such a as his history, I couldn't make a risky move. If he was involved in any army, he would have the reflex to shot me if I make any sudden movements as such.

"Four" I gritted my teeth. Where is backup? They are supposed to be here about now.

"Three" He whispered. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. _Should I kick his balls?_ I thought in the back of my head. No. Most instinct will make them reach for their special little place, and accidently pulling the trigger.

"FBI! Release the hostage and open the door!" A voice boomed, knocking the door. I felt relief wash over me. It was short lived however, when the criminal kicked me on the back resulting me having a lovely face-to-face with the floor. I felt something crack and blood ozing from my nose.

"You littl-" He yelled, looking mad. Then he smiled, and I felt a chill running down my spine.

"You should greet your friends" He said. He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me upstairs to the balcony. Outside, there were police everywhere, with their cars and sniper ready. He opened the balcony door.

"Hello! You said you wanted your precious little girlie back?" He said with a twisted smile. A searing pain came through in my stomach, as he kicked me. Then I felt my stomach plummet as if I was riding a rollar coaster. Then another wave of pain hit me harder. I squinted as I saw the black tires. _Did I just fall __through the three storey building and survive?_ I thought in amazement. Immediatly, black spots started to appear. _I guess not._

"Agent down!" I dimly heard an officer say. Then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Holy Fresh hell

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**Quote of the day : "Ichigo: You got that? Huh?! I'm the rescuer, so you just SHUT UP!**

**Rukia: Wha-wha'd you say? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!**

**Ichigo: Yeah? And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue!? Why don't you go sit in a corner and tremble in fear and cry out "Save me! Save me!" like you're supposed to?!**

**Rukia: I do not need saving, and I do**

**NOT tremble!"**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I blinked. I was an aetheist, since I was young. I didn't believe in god nor did I believe in anything else. I did imagine some sort of judgement for other place. But the scene laid in front of me was mocking what I thought of 'afterlife'

What greeted me was a boy's face. He had brown hair, almost coming to his ears. I jolted back surprised at the proximity of the face. Except I didn't. It was a weird feeling. I clearly commanded my body to move but my body refused to move. I felt a slight panic sink in.

"Yo?" I said. Except it sounded like _Ywwayo. What the fresh hell was that sound? _I thought. _Am I drugged or something? _I reached out to find a pencil or some materials, and I saw my chubby hands. Big. Fat. Chubby. Hands. My brain worked hyper speed to catch up with the information. Fat hands + garbled speech + death. I thought.

"Holy shit. I'm a baby" I said. Of course, it sounded more of the lines of _fowlytwet. Yawaebyaha. _I did a mental shake of my head. _Attention on the hot guy standing in front of me._ I told my self. I stopped fidgeting in panic attack and peered at the boy.

"Hi?" He offered. I resisted the urge roll my eyes at his blantantness. Questiong if he actually expects me to understand what he said, even though I'm a newborn baby. Instead thought, I smiled at him.

He smiled back. He had one of those heart-warming smile where his smile just melts you into little puddles of joy.

I hesitantly reached out ot touch his face. He faced looked malnutritioned. My eyes traveled down to examine rest of his body. It was thin and slender.

"No bitch. Just kill her" I heard a strong male voice boom from an other room. The hot guy visually flinched and stiffened, looking terrified

"Sora! Move you arse and get here" The male voice said. Sora (damn, I enjoyed calling him hot guy) scrambled from the floor and ran out to the room. I sighed to myself. The room was literally in shambles. There was mold on the wall. The floor was concrete. I saw cowebes in the corner of the room. _Poor. _I thought. This family was poor.

"Sora! Get rid of that thing" The booming voice said. I couldn't help but to frown at the voice. It was slightly slurred as if the person was drunk. However, it had a slight edge of sneer into it. It was a plain annoying voice.

"But father..." Sora stuttered. _Poor guy_, I thought. _Having to deal with that kind of father._ Wait. _If I'm here in this room, and I'm just born, does that mean I'm in this family? What is the thing is the father talking about? A bug? Person? Me? _I felt myself hyperventilating in panic. _Calm. It's alright. I'll work out. _I told myself.

"Sora dear, you can take care of it." A sweet voice purred. It was femine. It sounded sickening sweet. And non-caring.

"Yes Mother" I heard Sora said. _MOTHER? Wait, does that mean she's my mother as well? Holy smokes. _

"See? Dear? Our little Sora can take care of it." She said. I shivered at her tone. It was seducing, like the ones that hookers use in a stripper club.

My father(?) grunted, and I heard the footsteps of Sora coming back to my room. His shoulders were puffed up, and his face was lighting up.

"I'm your brother!" He said, in a hush whipser. He stroked my head, and flashed another melt-you-into-puddle smile. His hand was thin and coarse as it tenderly touched my head. I almost felt my heart break. He looked so young, but he was so mature.

"I love you, sister" He whipsered to me. And I offically melted into little puddles. _HIS EYES! WHY ARE THEY SO SAD? _I thought. I knew that this was a sibling love. Now a creepy incest love, but sibling-ly joy love. I smiled fondly at him.

"Orihime Inoue" He said.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why Orihime? Why me? Why her? What killed the cat? What brought it back? WHY ME?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Quote of the day: Urahara: You put it on like this! Put it on your forehead like so... and yell from the top of the lungs... "TAKE THIS! THE POWER OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE ARMOR! JUSTICE HACHIMAKI! ATTACK!"  
**

**Ichigo: O... okay I get it. Put it on the forehead like this... LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT! [Dodges an attack] AAACK!  
**

**Urahara: See? Now isn't the time to be embarrassed, right?  
**

**Ichigo: DON'T ACT LIKE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! Damn it, guess I have no choice... TAKE THIS! THE POWER OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE ARMOR! JUSTICE HACHIMAKI! ATTACK!  
**

**Urahara: Wow...! You actually **_**did**_** it...!  
**

**Ichigo: You BASTARD!**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

My name? Inoue Orihime.

My brother's name? Inoue Sora.

My father? A drunk

My mother? A prositutde.

And what, ladies and gentle, you may ask, does this mean?

I AM IN THE WORLD OF FUCKING BLEACH. I AM INOUE ORIHIME. I AM THE FANSERVICE WEAKLING. WTF

You see, I was trying to reteach myself how to walk, gripping against the walls. Then, I slipped, ( I blame the slippery floor) and moved the mattress by about an inch. When I stood back up, using the mattress as a support, I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the mattress. And which much effort, I pulled it out. It's titled of 'Escape Plan'. Recognising my brother's handwriting I scanned the paper. It was a plan of how we were going to escape to Karakura Town. Then everything came together. My name is Inoue Orihime. It wasn't a freaking coincidence. Nevertheless, I nearly had a heart attack.

So you may ask, after realizing that I know every single thing that is going to happen? Wait until the fun begins. Sora hasn't even me a hairpin yet, so I am innocent little kid with lots of knowldge. Except that I have a taster. And a pepper spray. Thank god that e-bay doesn't have background checks.

I know that after a year, when I become 3, I'll be in Karakura Town. Then my brother dies. Then I meet Kurosaki Ichigo. Not sure if to be happy or sad.

"Ichigo dear, be careful!" I heard soft voice call out. I jolted from my daydream, hearing the name Ichigo. I guess I'll be meeting him sooner than I thought.

"I'm being careful" The orange haired kid said. My eyes widened at seeing him. His orange hair was sticking out in every direction, but instead of being spiky, it was more of a fluff. Instead of being grumpy like his teenagerself, he was smiling.

Of course, I went up and literally pounced on him, hugging him to death.

"Oh my lord. Why are you so cute? Why did you have to grow up? Holy smokes" I said. I felt Ichigo squirm, but I held him tighter.

"Huh? What?" He said, looking as if he had a hard time comprehending what was happening. His brown eyes widened, and I saw him twist around to face his mother.

"Ichigo, already popular with girls?" She teased gently. My heart nearly dropped. Misaki Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki's mother. Quincy. I knew she was going to die soon, which will lead Ichigo into his development and his teenagerself. I looked at Ichigo who was struggling to get out from my death grip. I felt sympathy towards the young orange fluff. He looked so happy.

"Ano, can you please let me go?" He asked politely.

"OHMYGOD! YOU SAID PLEASE. YOU SAID ANO! THAT'S ON CUUTE!" I squealed, hugging him tigher. I saw his face turning red, from embarrasment, or lack of air. Feeling slightly guilty and pedafile, I let him go. Immediatly, he darted back to his mother.

"Mommy! Let's go. She's scary"Ichigo said, he tugged his mother's sleeves, and refused to look back on me.

"Ok ok Ichigo. Bye Dear~!" Misaki waved at me as she was being dragged by Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She's going to die. And I have to let her. I can't stop her from dying. I'm a murderer as well._


	4. Chapter 4 - Quincy

Disclaimer : Don't freaking own Bleach

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY( NOT REALLY BECAUSE IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE)**_

**I hate talkative guys... They gross me out. - Rangiku**

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, onii-chan this is our house?" I asked, geniunly puzzled.

"Yep!" Sora said proudly, puffing up is chest. I frowned at his attitude.

"Sora, are you dealing with drugs? Human trafficking? Secret Agent?"

"What?"

"Then How did you get this much money to buy the house?"

The house. It wasn't a big mansion, but it was a little apartment with two rooms, and a bathroom. It was cleaner than the house we leaved in, which made me wonder where he got all this money. He is only 18. My frowned deepened, when looking at the furniture. It wasn't cheap IKEA, but it was some weird mumbo-jumbo expensive crap.

"I worked" He said. I looked at him in disbelif, and sighed. He was fidgeting and twiddling his thumb. Such a bad liar.

"Uhuh, onii-chan. You weren't even an adult. How did you work?" I said. He fixated on the clock, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed. Sometimes I seem like the older one.

"Pick-pocket" He mumbled.

"WHAT?" I screamed. The anime or the manga did not mention anything about this. I knew that Inoue lives in this house even after her brother dies, but I maintained this house by pick-pocket savings?

"And... our aunt." He said. I nodded. Seem legit. Wait what?

"We have an aunt?"

"Yes. Well, I accidently pick-pocketed her, stuff happened and she gave us money, and she is financally supporting us" He said.

"Uh... I think it's my 3-year old brain working. We have an aunt who has money? What? How does this work? And you _accidently _pick-pocketed her? What did you do? Slip on a banana peel and steal her purse?"

"Just... it's complicated. I'll explain it to you later." He said. I huffed. As much as I'll like to keep jabbing him about information, he looked tired. I looked at him. He looked less skinny, and more masculine. He looked so mature.

"Thank you" I said. Giving him one of my death-hugs. I heard a gush of air as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, but he hugged me back.

"You're welcome. Hime" He said.

"What's with your hair? It's orange!"

"She's a freak!"

I gritted my teeth, weighing my option. About 5 boys surrounding me. They were kids, but their sneering definitly marking the bullying. I reached into my pocket, feeling the taser. I rolled my eyes. They are about 6. What am I getting intimiated for? I use to be a cop

"Um. Fuck you" I said. Doing my disgusting-sweet smile which I learnt from my mother.

"S-S-She said the bad word!" One of the boys said, pointing at me. They stepped back, as if the word was poison that will kill them.

"Oh, wow. How old are you? 5? Oh wait! You are!" I said. I felt bad for influencing this young little chickens to bad words and world of sarcasm. Four of the boys stepped further and ran away, crying, leaving the brown haired boy who called me a freak alone. The burnetted looked around, obviously scared. Then he looked at me and lunged.

"Oi. Leave her alone." A blue-haired said. I felt my fan gauge going up

"Ishida-kun" I said, retraining from squealing. I causally leaned to the right as the boy bashed straight into the floor instead of me. Ishida leaned towards the burnette and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't bully people. That's not nice" He said. He heaved him up, and watched the bully scramble away.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He had no sign of recognition, in seeing me. I smiled.

"I'm alright!" I chirped. Ishida looked badass since he was young.

"Uhh. I'm Uyru Ishida, but you already seem to know that. Do you live around here? I haven't seen you around." He said. He had the air of confidence around him, or a.k.a. The air of chick magnet.

"Heheh. You're pretty famous. My name is Inoue Orihime. I moved here today!" I said. I smiled dimly at him. Getting ot know him now, wouldn't affect that much, will it?

"Cool. See you around" He said, waking away and waving to me. I smiled. Ichigo and Ishida was so cheerful and cute when they were young.

"Have fun at Quincy training!" I said, giving him a full hearty wave. I immediatly turned at the corner, getting out of line of sight.

"WHAT? H-How do you?" I heard Ishida say. I cracked up laughing, feeling like Lelouch, a badass mastermind. No more like Light when he goes crazy. I heard his footsteps getting closer to me. I quickly opened the apartment door and walked in. I peered outside as Ishida walked around frantically.

God, the future is going to be much fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Who knew? I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't do anything, even though I know everything_


	5. Chapter 5 - I like your hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Quote of the day: "Hold on. So in my mind, this jacked-up, sideways ridiculousness is the normal state?" - Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Uh.. Hime? What's with the hat?" Sora asked

"It's the most awesome hat in the universe. You touch, you die" I said, holding on to my hat dearly.

"Okay. Well, It looks... unique. And what's with the cloak?" He asked cautiously, as he was scared I'll lash out on him.

"It's the most awesome cloak in the universe. You touch you die" I repeated, deadpanned, with no hesitation. I saw him open his mouth to question, and shaking his head, as if he thought the better of it. _Probably good idea_

"It looks cool" He said. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing Urahara-san's hat (e-bay my friends,) and the Akatsuki's cloak. I was a badass.

"Sora, I have a good taste in fashion. It's alright" I said with high confidence. Of course I do. Fashion, as I learned has to be reflect who you are. At least, I wasn't walking around like Lady Gaga with firework spurting out from my body.

"Sure, sis. Now get ready for school" He said. I smiled. School. It felt like an foreign word. I've graduated school in my past life, and for the 5 years of my life. Sora, not having experience with any kids, doesn't really realize that I'm a savvy mastermind Einstein. He thinks that it's normal talking like a 20-years old and even out-smarting him at times when you are about 5 years old.

"Okay, Okay. See you later!" I said, walking out with a piece of toast in my hand. As I walked down the footpath, I had the sudden urge to actually go to school. I shook my head. School was too long. It took about eight hours. _But it's the first day. How am I going to lie to Sora? Should I go?_ I pondered. _No. I can't I have stuff to do to prepare mysel_f. I told my self, clutching to my taser and the pepperspray in my pocket. I popped my collar, attempt to hide myself.

I walked down the road, cursing my short legs and my low endurance. I was close to dying off dehydration when I saw the delighted sign I was looking for. Urahara Shouten(shop).

"Sonofabitch why do you have to be so far away" I screamed as I flung open the door. Urahara-san was sitting on green mat, and eating noodles. Immediatly, feeling embarrased, I straightened, pretending like that never happened. Ururu and Jinta popped up from the door.

"Yo. I came to buy anti-hollow stuff. Any recommendation?" I asked. Wait, shit. That's not what I'm suppose to ask. "Uh,, I mean, any cheap food?" I asked.

Urahara-san blinked, looking confused. I resisted the urge to clear up the confusion. I knew if I opened my mouth, I'll blurt out something that probably will confuse him more. I breathed in. _Calm_. I told myself.

"I like your hat." I blurted out. I nodded to myself, giving myself a mental pat. I said something that's not realtivly creepy or out of plot. Urahara-san blinked again, and laughed.

"Well, we have the a charm for anti-hollow stuff, and the grape candy for cheap stuff. The grape candy is 10 yen." He said. I grinned in satisfaction as I figured that I came to the right place for cheap stuff. 10 yen was about 10 cents. I grin faded as the first part of the sentence hit me. _He's actually selling me anti-hollow stuff? Is that even legal? __I'm like, seven years old._

"If it's legal, can I have two charms? Urahara-san?" I asked, crossing my fingers that it was cheap.

"2000 yen, please" He said. I saw Ginta fuming in the corner of my eyes, probably about how cheap he just called the charms. _If I give a crap _I thought. It was freaking cheap.

I resisted the urge to sing Thrift shop- by Macklemore as I handed in my(other people pick-pocketed) money. I smiled as how weirdly calm Urahara-san was being. Being around Ichigo, he was always a crazy and powerful badass. I shrugged, dismissing my mental train of thoughts and turned around to walk out. As soon as I turned, I felt a cane rest on my shoulder.

"So, would you like us to tell us how you know what a hollow is?" Urahara-san asked casually. _Uh-oh._

"How do you know what a hollow is?" I shot back. I casually moved away from the cane, knowing that it could easily kill me. I took a involuntary move towards the door.

"Ururu, Jinta. Restrain her." _Shit. _Before I could shout 'Grimmjaw', the two assistant held me each by my arms. I gulped, feeling slightly scared at Urahara-san's scary mode. I stared at the ceiling, refusing to look at him, and most importantly his cane.

"So, let's start of easy, shall we? What's your name?" He asked.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Call me Nel." I shot back, giving him a casual grin.

"How do you know my name?" He casually asked back.

"I'm a savvy mastermind" I retorted. What am I suppose to say? I saw you in a anime called Bleach, and you are so badass that I remember you?

Urahara-san sighed, looked annoyed almost. Well, atleast I've pissed off who is one of the most powerful character in Bleach, nothing can go worse.

"So, how old are you?" He ask. I saw his eyes glint. _Information gathering_. I thought. Karakura is a small town, so if he ask around, there is a high probablity that he'll find me.

"25." I replied, shrugging. "I look young for my age" I added thoughtfully. I wasn't lying, though. If you add my years, I do become 25. I sniggered, looking at confused face of Ginta and Ururu. As much as I disliked them holding on to my arms, since this shop is cheap, I'll be coming here alot. So it maked sense to atleast try to be friendly with them.

"Oh yes. And I'm 567 years old." He replied with much sinceretly. _Seems legit. _I thought to myself. Spirits seemed to age 20-ish time slower than human, and we know that it's been atleast 100 years because that was when he was the captain. _He is quite old, though_

"Well, you're a shinigami, so it's not much a surprise." I replied. I knew that hsi reply was a bait for me to bite to, but I did it anyways. It just added to the fun of them trying to figure out who I was, and how I knew all these informations. As I expected, I saw Urahara-san's eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you know I'm a shinigami. So what are you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and the bluntness of the question.

"Gozilla." I replied. As I saw the horror on Ururu's face, I knew that reply was worth something. "Human, duh." I said, honestly this time.

"So a human knows what a Hollw is." Urahara-san said. Even though, he sounded aloud, it sounded mroe like he was talking to himself, trying to find out a mystery.

"Yes, and her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She's also 25." I added to his train of thoughts. Urahara-san nodded, completely beliving the information that I just gave to him. As Ginta witness this scene, I felt him tremor in anger. I turned around to find him almost red.

"I stayed quiet for this long! HOW IS THIS BABY 25?" He shouted. I winced as I felt as if my eardrums were pierced. That boy has a loud voice.

"I like to point out that I'm maturer than you. Don't you see how I don't speak like a 5-year old baby?" I replied to his shout sarcastically. I heard a deep intake of breath as Urahara-san decided his opinion on me.

"Ginta, Ururu, let her go. Nelli- no Nel, nice meeting you. Hope you come again~!" He said in his usually goofyness. I felt the grip around me slacken. I felt something like fear of how fast his mood changes._ Is he on PMS or something?_

"Sorry."Ururu shyly said to me. I looked at the small timid girl with gorilla strength. I ruffled her hair, even though I was shorter than her.

"It's alright, kido" I said, smiling to reassure the shy girl. I focused my gazed on Urahara-san. His eyes bored into mine, trying to find any information.

"Nice meeting you Urahara-san! I'm come here often!" I said, walking out. I waved whole-heartly to him. As I closed the door, I skimmed the edge of my hat.

-Meet Kisuke Urahara. _Checked._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I thought it was a joke. I didn't know that it would lead to this much of an consquence. Forgive me. I'm sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Quote of teh day"I see. So basically, you're a Death God? And you came all the way from some place called Soul Society to vanquish evil spirits? Which means that monster earlier was one of those evil spirits? And it attacked that little girl? Okay, I belie– NO WAY I'LL BELIEVE THAT, DUMBASS!"– Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Tatsukiii" I pleaded, rolling over to giving her the puppy eyes. She closed her eyes shut, refusing to look at me.

"No, Hime. You realize that we just met?" She said, still refusing to open her eyes. I sat up half way, and bobbed furiously, even though she couldn't see me.

"So more of a reason to celebrate!" I shouted, throwing my hand up in fustration. Why was she being so stubborn? In the anime she seemed like more of a tom-boy person.

"I just saved you from bullies! I think you're in too much shock to have a chuppa chups." She said. I sighed. At least Ishida had sense to give me some comedy and laugh. Tatsuki was more like a mother hen.

"But, it's sugar on stick! Sugar relieves you and calm you down and relaxes and.. Please. I love you" I said, whimpering. I felt absoutely pitiful. I used all my money buying the new out PSVita, and the New Super Mario. Stupid move.

Tatsuki opened her eyes to meet my puppy eyes. She stared at me, and I saw the willpower give away.

"Fine." She said. Handing over the strawberry flavoured heaven.

"YES! I LOVE YOU" I screamed doing a happy dance. I saw in the corner of my eyes people staring at me, but who cared? I got a freaking chuppa chups, people. I ripped the wrapper open with my 25-years old polished technique.

"So... What school do you go to? Karakura Middle School?" She asked. I shrugged. I missed about half of the lesson, so it was more of the line of 'where do you go when you have spare time?'.

"Yea. How 'bout you?" I asked, chomping on my slice of heaven. Thank god they sell these in Bleach dimension.

"I do too... But I've never seen you around." She remarked. I gave her another shrug, glancing at my watch. 3:30. Time to go home. I kicked myself up from the grass, relunctant to get out of the lovely shade.

"Ciao, Tatsuki-san!" I said, giving her a wave. Even though she was being a fussy nurse, she did give me a chuppa chups. I stuck my hand in my pocket, feeling the small material. _Eh. Why not?_

"Hey! Tatsuki!" I yelled, getting her attention. Then turning fully around I flung her the anti-hollow charm.

"Good luck on the tournment! Hope you win!" I said. _Karate tournment was it?_

"Thanks Inoue! Have a good day!" She shouted back, completely oblivious to the fact that I wished her luck on her tournment even though I shouldn't know what tournment she has. I waved back at her.

_Wow. So that's my best friend._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I met a new person. Did you kill the cat? Or did you bring it back?_

_**OMAKE**  
_

"_Inoue, stop playing Mario and eat!" Sora finally shouted for the third time. _

_ "SHUT UP BROTHER! DIE GUMBA BITCH DIE! NOOO! MY MUSHROOM! I CANNOT LOSE THIS ROUND. SHIT. GAME OVER." I glared at Sora. Giving him a evil eye. If he hadn't distracted me, I surely could have gotten through this round._

_ "Sorry, Inoue. It's just a game. Please come here and eat dinner" He said. He winced as he faced my round 2. evil eye._

_ "JUST A GAME! YOU DUMBASS BROTHER. THIS IS THE GAME I BOUGHT INSTEAD OF ASSASIN CREED. THIS IS THE HOPE OF KIDS IN AMERICA." I yelled. Huffing, I turned my PSVita off. _

_ "Sorry. Sorry...So eat dinner?" He asked hopefully._

_ "NO"_


	7. Chapter 7 - Why so Serious?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Quote of the day: "So how many people are there for you to rescue?" - Ikkaku**

** "Four people and a cat"- Ichigo**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Inoue, I've got a present for you!"

"Uhuh. I'll be there soon" I mumbled through my chips. "Hey, do you know how to do this level of Gra-" _Thud _

Holy Shit.

_This cannot be happening. This is not true. No. No. No. Why. This is not true. This is not happening. Why now? Was it now? What does it mean? This is not real. It's a dream. No. A dream. How come I'm not waking up. Please. Help me. I'm sorry. _

"Sora. What are you holding?" I asked, my voice shaking. I eyed the material in his hand which he was proudly showing off.

"A hairpin! Doesn't it look beautiful? I bought it for you!" He beamed at me. I felt my heart sink. My stomach felt like I've eaten too much junk food. I didn't even look down on my PSVita, which might be cracked. That was the least thing I was thinking of.

I grabbed my hands, trying to stay still. I felt myself shivering despite the warmth of July. "Why….. brother. I.. don't need.. such… thing" I said, forcing the word out of my mouth. The chips were still in my mouth, tasting salty. I felt the world crash. _Inoue's is not responding _I thought. This hairpin was what killed Sora.

"I…. I can't do anything." I mused out loud. My brother was going to die, and I can't do anything because then everyone's future will be changed. _Ichigo, Ishida and Tatsuki_

"What do you mean you can't? You're my sister! You can do anything you want to do!" He said, giving me a goofy grin. I felt my heart shattering. His grin was so innocent and oblivious. The look on his face. The 'you-must-be-so-happy!' face sent daggers to my heart. Can I change the future? _No. _I told myself. _Ichigo is the main character. He needs to defeat my brother. _

"I… don't need it" I couldn't look at it anymore. I turned around abruptly and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me.

The room was silent. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

_Sora dies tomorrow. _

The information sank into me. I felt numb.

Tomorrow, he will never be able to talk to me again.

Tomorrow, he won't be able to smile.

Tomorrow, he can't give me those foolish grins .

_Tomorrow, he will be dead._

I grabbed my headphones and connected to my pepper spray/iPod. I pressed shuffle and closed my eyes, hoping to block out my thoughts.

_Ring-a-ring o' roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_A-tishoo, a-tishoo!_

_We all fall down._

I opened my eyes and tore my Dr. Dre $200 headphones from my head.. The song, or the plague song. _Disguised happiness to hide the plague._ Reminded me too much of my life. I felt like smashing something. _Breaking something. _That's not a bad idea.

"Urahara-san, where's Yoruichi-san?" I shouted, throwing the open door open.

"Oh? And how would you know who Yoruichi-san is?" He asked, not even surprised by my knowldge or my entrances.

"The black cat. Where is she?" I asked, not in the mood for any sarcasm or games.

My words hung in air without any response. "I'll pay you with information, Urahara. Now, I ask again. Where is Yoruichi?"

"Oya? Now what will this information be?" He asked, sounding bored. I scoffed at his act. His body posture, leant forward and head slightly cocked to the side obviously suggested that he was interested.

"Something worthwhile. Now, please tell me. Where is Yoruichi-san?" I said politely, feeling my temper rising. My brother was going to die tomorrow and I the least thing I wanted to do was break down in front of Urahara-san.

"Here" A male voice said from behind the row of boxes. I whipped to the origin of the sound to see black fur poking out. "Whadya want me for?" She -or not judging by her voice- said.

"Train me" I said. Feeling the tense atmosphere, I quickly added the other part. "Something that you don't have to use your reiatsu. I'm not a Shinigami. Something physical."

The black cat elegantly popped out from a box and walked towards me. "Why do you think I can train you? I'm only a cat." She said, referring herself as the guy form of 'I' (A/N In Japanese, they way you say 'I' is different if you are a girl or boy)

"Yoruichi-taicho of 2nd division. If I was looking for qualification, I think that's the best offer I can get. Maybe Tessai-san too. But you're a cat, and you're cooler. Bonus point. Thus, you are the best option" I told her. I knew that Tessai was a captain but got exiled by Aizen. Even though he was in his untraceable gigai made by Urahara, I doubted training me will remain him 'inconspicuous.'

Yoruichi-san glanced at Urahara-san, who merely just shrugged. He was probably use to my random-ness. "How do you know this?" She asked uncertainly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're becoming like Urahara-san. A secret makes a women women, Yoruichi-san. Isn't that the reason why you don't go around in your human form? To surprise people?" I replied. She took a step back, and took a step back. She raised her fist as if to shield herself.

"You can't defend yourself from knowledge. But it's alright. I'm on your team. I just want to be train by you Yoruichi-taicho. You're so cool" I said. I felt my otaku-ness coming out from me. I puppy-eyed Yoruichi-san, hoping she'll give in.

"Okay, Ms..?"

"Orihime Inoue" I replied. I looked at Urahara, who thought my name was Nel. He cocked his head down, covering his face, not letting me read his emotions.

"Okay, Inoue. You are my second student."

"_Secret_ second student" I changed it for her. She shrugged.

"Not-really-existing-student" She corrected herself. I smiled. She badass personality.

"Thank you" I said. The thought of my brother's death was leaving my head as I distract myself with Yoruichi-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Distracting yourself, huh. Such a coward. Can't even face reality. But then, we're humans._


End file.
